


Mindig előttem

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Potter kihívásra írt történetem. Egy összetört szívnek, eltört léleknek egyetlen, házibulin elcsattant csók is elég arra, hogy menekülésre késztesse.IDÉZET: „Bármerre menekültem is, mindenütt téged láttalak magam előtt.”JOGOK: J. K. Rowlingot illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit.FIGYELMEZTETÉS(EK): OOC karakterek, AU, slash, giccses happy end (ha nem bírod a nyáltengert, ne olvasd :-) én szóltam…)Bétázta tavaly Polly, most az új szabályok szerint átnézte Tigi. Köszönöm a munkátokat!!(Eredeti megjelenés:	08/23/2016)





	Mindig előttem

IDÉZET:  
"Bármerre menekültem is, mindenütt téged láttalak magam előtt.”

NÉV: Mariann  
CÍM: Mindig előttem  
CSAPAT: Harry  
KATEGÓRIA: professzor  
KULCS: Minerva McGalagony  
TITKOS KULCS: Azkaban  
JOGOK: J. K. Rowlingot illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit.  
MŰFAJ: romantikus, humoros történet  
FIGYELMEZTETÉS(EK): OOC karakterek, AU, slash, giccses happy end (ha nem bírod a nyáltengert, ne olvasd :-) én szóltam…)  
KORHATÁR: 12 év  
TARTALOM: Egy összetört szívnek, eltört léleknek egyetlen, házibulin elcsattant csók is elég arra, hogy menekülésre késztesse.

**MINDIG ELŐTTEM**

_Kedves Draco!_

_Ha minden jól megy, akkor teljesen meggyőztelek az utóbbi időben arról, hogy nem emlékszem az évfordulónkra. Holott igen, csak a mélyen eltemetett mardekáros énem ezek szerint elég hitelesen játszotta el a feledékeny szerelmest._  
_Mert azt remélem, tudod, hogy az vagyok, szerelmes, a Te szerelmes párod. Ezzel a kicsit rendhagyó ajándékkal akartam Neked boldog évfordulót kívánni, és míg olvasod, egyedül hagylak._  
_Aztán ha befejezted, és becsuktad az emlékkönyvet, akkor elrepít hozzám egy kis ünneplésre._  
_A rád vonatkozó emlékrészleteket vagy immáron közös barátaink, Pansy és Blaise mesélték el; vagy pedig vettem magamnak a bátorságot, hogy kitaláljam, mi járhatott egy éve a fejedben._  
_Hiszen ismerjük egymást, oly régóta bármerre menekült is egyikőnk, mindenütt a másikat látta maga előtt._

__

_____ _

__

_Várlak,  
Harry_

*~*~~*

Egy évvel ez előtt…

– Partit? Én? Meg vagytok veszve! Még egy hete sem vagyok Londonban, nem fogok bulit rendezni csak a ti kedvetekért!  
Draco Malfoy az elmúlt öt évben sikeresen megfeledkezett arról, hogy legrégebbi, és valljuk be, szívének legkedvesebb barátai milyen őrjítőek tudnak is lenni, de ők tettek róla, hogy emlékezzen erre a hibájukra is. A két említett személy fényűzően berendezett lakásának gyöngyszemét jelentő nappaliban, a két legkényelmesebb karosszékben heverészett, igazi mardekároshoz méltóan. Az este, a vacsora és utána a desszert is jó hangulatban telt el, Draco már elfelejtette a régi óvatosságot, és mire észbe kapott, a két jómadár már csőbe róbálta húzni.  
– Akkor rendezz saját magad miatt! – vigyorgott Blaise Zambini helyeslően Pansy Parkinsonra.  
– Ne légy nevetséges, mire kéne nekem egy házibuli? – kérdezett vissza gőgösen a felpaprikázott házigazda.  
– Hogy ne ülj itthon egyedül – vágta rá Pansy. – Vagy talán várod a megmentőd, mint egy mugli hercegnő? Habár, mint tudjuk, Potter épp szabad, azért te sem lehetsz annyira önhitt, hogy azt képzeld, majd a küszöböd elé járul, meghívás nélkül.  
– Egy: attól, hogy ti ketten meggárgyultatok, és mindenféle jöttment griffendélesekkel akartok összejönni, nekem még nem ment el az eszem. És kettő: hogy jön ide Potter? Ki beszélt eddig róla?  
– Senki, de látnod kellett volna a tekintetedet, mikor a szakításáról meséltünk – mondta Blaise. – Nézd, talán nem jól fogtunk a dologhoz…  
– Talán, jó vicc…  
– De egy buli tényleg jó ötlet lenne tőled. Elmentél közvetlenül a háború után, senki sem tud rólad semmit, és nem is akarnak majd megismerni, ha te nem próbálsz nyitni mások felé.  
– Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért mentem el, és azt is, hogy csak üzleti ügyek hoztak vissza – felelte fagyosan Draco.  
– Még meggondolhatod magad, drágám, hiszen most nincs senki d, aki hazavárna, igaz? 

Pansy kérdése Draco elevenébe talált, mert tény és való, magányos volt az utolsó pár hónapban. Régebben együtt lakott édesanyjával, majd aztán jött Pierre… és összetörte a szívét, bár ezt így nem mondta ki, még a barátai előtt sem. De ezek szerint ők ketten megsejtették, hogy miről lehet szó. Hogy is mesélhetné el, hogy mekkora csalódás volt egy reggel arról értesülni, hogy a férfi, aki két évig vele feküdt és kelt , elvett egy nőt feleségül? Az ellenségeinek se kívánta azt a döbbenetet, bánatot, amit érzett az újsághír olvastán.

– Jó, tegyük fel, hogy beleegyezem. Mégis kiket akartok meghívni?  
– Csak a régi roxfortos ismerősöket – adta az ártatlant Pansy.  
– Mint Weasley? De most úgy tényleg, Pansy, mit eszel azon a szeplős, csámcsogó, két ballábas, szánalmas alakon? – kérdezte Draco gúnytól csöpögő hangon.  
– Már nem olyan rossz, egészen kikupálódott, amióta auror lett – védte a lány kiszemelt áldozatát.  
– Képzelem. Egytől tízig skálán mennyire?  
– Jó közepes – válaszolt Blaise. – Persze, nem Seamus…  
– Na, az meg a másik fele! Még jó, hogy nem Longbottom! Vagy netalán őrá meg Nott vetett szemet?  
– Nem, Theo Potterre vadászik. – Pansy nagyot kacsintva Blaise-re nézett, a felháborodás nem is maradt el.  
– Mi?! Nott és Potter? – Draco észre se vette, hogy reakciója mennyire önleleplező. – Mindig tudtam, hogy hülye, de hogy ennyire! 

A Mardekár egykori Jéghercege dühöngő oroszlán módjára járkált fel-alá a méretes kandallója előtt, míg barátai próbálták magukba fojtani pukkadozó nevetésüket. Draco Malfoyt világ életében csak egy dolog tudta ezer százalékig felidegesíteni, és ez a varázsvilág Hőse, volt iskolatársuk, Harry James Potter volt. Ezt a mérgesen felindult viselkedést számtalanszor látták tőle barátai, és ismerték már a szőkét annyira, hogy tudják, nyert ügyük van. 

– Oké, legyen. Péntek este nyolcra azt csődítetek ide, akit akartok, de ha Nott megpróbálja Pottert az én lakásomon elcsábítani, akkor nem állok jót magamért – sziszegte Draco még mindig idegesen.  
– Szuper, akkor gondoskodj róla, hogy elég Lángnyelv whisky legyen – mondta mosolyogva Pansy.  
– Miért?  
– Potternek állítólag az a gyengéje…  
– Nem tervezek kivételezni vele – vetette ellen a házigazda.  
– Nem, félreértesz – vigyorgott Pansy. – A pletykák szerint nem bírja, és ha túl sokat iszik belőle, akkor vetkőzni kezd.  
– Mi? – nézett döbbenten a vigyorgó Blaise-re Draco.  
– Tényleg, én is hallottam Seamustől, hogy a múlt hónapban valamelyik Weasley csemete szülinapján sztriptízelt.  
– Mindenesetre én hozok egy üveggel – jelentette ki Pansy.  
– De hiszen… Akkor most nem Weasleyre fáj a fogad?  
– Attól még nézni szabad, nem? – vigyorgott a lány.  
– De, feltétlenül – mondta Blaise.  
– Nem mondod, hogy te is? – hűlt el a házigazda.  
– De bizony, hogy én is. A legdrágább whiskyt fogom megvenni, amit csak Londonban kapni lehet, és valami bitang erőset – felelte az olasz szépfiú, míg Pansy nagyokat kuncogott.  
– Ha szerencséd van, olyan bulit hozunk össze, ami legendás lesz – tódította a lány. – Kit is hívjunk meg?  
Draco csak bámult egyikről a másikra, amíg azok elkezdték a neveket számba venni, és egy megbűvölt pergamenre leírni. Süket és vak lett, még azt se vette észre, mikor barátai elbúcsúztak, csak gépiesen köszönt vissza nekik. Egyre a lehetséges parti mozzanatai, Potter és a tánca járt a fejében. Vajon szeretné ő a régi ellenségét vetkőzni látni?  
Nem bírta eldönteni, de azért biztos, ami biztos, benézett a kamrájába, hogy megszámolja, vajon hány üveg Lángnyelv áll a polcokon.

*~*~~*

Harry egy csattanásra eszmélt fel, iszonyatosan elgémberedve és eszelősen lüktető fejfájással. Mint egy pillanat múlva kiderült, a csattanó hang éppen tőle származott, mert leesett egy meglehetősen ismeretlen nappali kellős közepén álló, puccosan fehér, de alváshoz igen keskeny fekhelyet biztosító bőrkanapéról. Fejét fogva, orra alatt káromkodva kémlelt körbe, egy emberi lény és főleg emlékei után kutatva. Végül kelletlenül feltápászkodott a földről, és megállapította, a helyiségben előzőleg buli lehetett, mivel pont annyira rumlisan nézett ki, amilyenek Harry a saját zavarodott agyát érezte.

Szerencséjére a tágas nappali egyik hátsó falát egy amerikai konyha beépített szekrénysora foglalta el, és a konyhapulton, a számtalan üres üveg és pohár között, egy ugyancsak drágának kinéző kávégép állt. Harry minden további teketória nélkül a presszógéphez lépett, és rövid tanulmányozás után a létező legerősebb feketekávét választotta ki. Míg a készülék elkészítette áhított italát, a fiatal férfinek volt ideje arra, hogy nézelődjön, hátha valami beugrik neki az előző esti buliról. Aztán megvonta a vállát, megitta a kávét, és nekiállt felderíteni a hűtőt valamiféle reggeli reményében. Később még a saját szemében is pofátlanságnak bizonyult, de bizony elkészített egy szendvicset, megivott még egy duplakávét, sőt még a mosogatógépbe is berámolt, mire felbukkant valaki mellette.  
– Potter, mi a fészkes fenét művelsz itt hajnalok hajnalán?

A hang színe, dallama, sőt még a kérdés hosszúsága is olyannyira a roxforti diákkorát idézte fel Harryben, hogy pár pillanatig csak meredten bámult Draco Malfoy morcos szőke fejére. Öt éve nem látta az egykori mardekárost, akinek az otthonában aludt ezek szerint, sőt akinek visszaélt a vendégszeretetével is. De az, hogyan került ide, és pláne az, hogy miért aludt Malfoy kanapéján, még mindig nem derengett neki egy csöppet sem.  
– Ha már ilyen otthonos vagy a lakásomban, hozhatsz nekem is egy kávét – rendelkezett szokásos felsőbbrendű és idegesítő stílusában a szőke férfi, mialatt elhelyezkedett az említett bútoron. Harry némi szájhúzgálás után elkészített még két italt, bár magának már csak kapucsínót, és szó nélkül odavitte a másikhoz az áhított reggeli folyadékot.  
– Kösz, Potter – mondta udvariasan Malfoy, mire Harry meglepetésében a férfi mellé ült le. - Iszonyú ez a kupi, de azért jó buli volt – csevegett kortyolás közben a szőke.  
– Biztosan – hagyta rá Harry.  
– Nem mondod, hogy nem emlékszel semmire?  
Malfoy meglepődése elsöpörte Harry pillanatnyi elégedettségét. Vajon mit csinálhatott előzőleg, hogy ennyire bámulja, nyilvánvalóan valami reakcióra várva a másik?  
– De, persze, hogy emlékszem… erre-arra – hazudta minden meggyőződés nélkül.  
– Én is ezt mondanám – felelte rá Malfoy, száját húzva Harry válaszára. – De talán mindegy is – mormolta maga elé a szőke, elgondolkozva méregetve a csészéjét. – Nos, kösz a kávét, és viszlát, Potter – pattant fel szinte egy szempillantás után a szőke férfi, és villámgyorsan nekiállt rendet tenni a nappaliban.  
– Mi?  
– Á, látom, a kávém megtette a hatását, itt a Potter, akit mind ismerünk. Kissé le vagy maradva az eseményekhez képest, nem? – gúnyolódott Malfoy pakolás közben.  
– Fogalmam sincs, mire gondolsz, de szívesen segítettem – válaszolt csípősen Harry.  
– A konyhában? Köszi, de nincs rád tovább szükségem, egyedül is elboldogulok.  
– Azt látom – morogta sértődötten a választ Harry, majd még egyszer körbenézett a lakásban, hátha meglát egy ruhadarabot, ami az övé volt. Mégse állíthatott be a buliba egy szál atlétatrikóban, amit eszmélése óta viselt.  
– A fogas az előtérben van, arra – intett Malfoy, de rá se nézett Harryre. – Csukd be magad után az ajtót.  
– Be fogom, abban biztos lehetsz! – fogadkozott Harry, és köszönés nélkül a mutatott irányba viharzott. Lekapta az akasztóról kedvenc bőrdzsekijét, és úgy vágta be maga mögött az ajtót, hogy szinte beleremegett az egész emelet. 

Rövid körülnézés után a lépcső felé iramodott, és nyaktörő gyorsasággal száguldott le számos emeletnyi lépcsőn, egy elegáns, új építésű toronyépület elé érkezve. Puccos környéket látott maga előtt, drága kocsik parkoltak a biztonsági őr által őrzött, muglinak tűnő épület előtt.  
Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet, igyekezett elfojtani magában előbbi dühét, és rácsodálkozott arra, hogy Malfoy ezek szerint mégse veti meg annyira a mugli Londont, mint korábban hitte volna róla. Pár lépés után újra felnézett a házra, és mintha látni vélte volna egy magasan lévő ablakban egy szőke hajzat csillogását.  
Valamit tudott róla Malfoy, emlékezett arra, hogy Harry mit tett a bulin, de ő persze nem. Egyetlen emberről gyanította azonban, hogy kíméletlenül meg fogja mondani neki, ha hülyét csinált magából, ezért nekiindult egy félreeső helyet keresni, ahonnan hoppanálhat Ron Weasleyhez.

*~*~~*

– Draco, jó estét, örülök, hogy eljöttél.  
– Anyám, jó estét.  
– Hogy sikerült a tegnap esti mulatozás?  
– Ha jól sejtem, Pansy és Blaise már elpletykálták, nemde?  
– Drágám, ne kárhoztasd őket, csak vigyázni akarnak rád. Az után, ami Franciaországban történt…  
– Ami volt, az elmúlt , Pierre főleg. Nem lesz még egyszer ilyen.  
– Ha te mondod. És ki mindenki ment el a bulidra?  
– Megölöm ezt a két szószátyárt… Igen, anyám, Potter is eljött, ha erre vagy kíváncsi.  
– Bevallom, igen. És?  
– Nincs és.  
– Érdekes… A barátaid szerint veled töltötte az éjszakát.  
– Nálam töltötte, a kanapén, a tudtomon kívül. Ha az embernek ilyen barátai vannak, akkor minek neki ellenség?  
– Ugyan már, drágám, eltúlzod a dolgokat. Viszont a kérdésemre nem válaszoltál… Nos, akkor talán üljünk le vacsorázni .

Mert nem volt mit válaszolni, és ez egy eltitkolt, de fájdalmas tény volt, ami két kerek napja Draco tudatában égett. Ő ugyanis emlékezett mindenre, ami a buliján történt, Potterrel ellentétben, már amint kilépett szombat délelőtt a konyhájába, és ott találta a fekete hajú férfit tüsténkedni. Potter, ahogy egy apró mosollyal lép be a lakásába, ahogy elismerően néz körül a bulizók között, ahogy vigyorogva fogadja el egyik whiskyt a másik után. És főleg Potter, aki nem sztriptízel, csak atlétatrikóban táncol, erőtől, férfiasságtól kicsattanóan, vágykeltően. Ez utóbbit annyira jól csinálta, annyira ingerlő volt, hogy Draco behúzta a fürdőszobába, és nekidöntötte az egykori hőst a mosdókagylónak.  
Csak egyetlen csók volt, de az legalább negyed óráig is tartott , amire a fekete hajú egyáltalán nem emlékezett. Draco pedig két nap után még mindig nem bírta eldönteni, hogy ez örömhír-e, vagy se m. Vagy az is lehet, hogy Potter időközben ráeszmélt arra , ami köztük zajlott, de nem érdekli? Pont úgy, mint ahogy Pierre-t sem érdekelte cseppet sem, hogy mekkora rést ütött a szívén a megcsalásával, házasságával? 

Hiába játszotta meg magát, és mutatta azt édesanyjának, barátainak is, hogy nem foglalkoztatja Potter, ez hazugság volt részéről, mégpedig jókora. Talán bármerre ment is, mindenütt őt látta maga előtt, tizenegy éves kora óta. A fekete hajú megelőzte Dracót oly sok mindenben, fölé kerekedett, számtalanszor legyőzte, és évekig munkálkodott benne a vágy, hogy valahogy utolérje Pottert, legfőképpen pedig, hogy a másik neki szentelje a figyelmét. A háború után aztán ráébredt, hogy milyen gyerekes is volt a versengési hajlama, többek között ezért ment Franciaországba. De ki sejtette előre, hogy ott még nagyobb bajba kerül a szíve, és ennyire ki fogja valaki használni partner utáni vágyát?  
Persze, megtehette volna, hogy szót fogad apja végakaratának, és elvesz egy készséges aranyvérű arát, de Voldemort után minden megélt nap ünnep volt, és nem akart hazugságban élni, ha nem muszáj. Szabadságra vágyott, társra, szerelemre, de keservesen csalódott. Pierre óta nem érdekelte senki, erre Potter újfent felkavarta életét. 

Merengését egy bagoly kopogása zavarta meg, ami egy pecsétes levelet tartott a csőrében. Beengedte a madarat, letett elé egy kis bagolycsemegét, majd kinyitotta a pergament. Villámgyorsan, egyre csillogóbb szemekkel olvasott, majd ugyanilyen gyorsan a kandallójához lépett és hop- por segítségével felvette a kapcsolatot a kezében tartott levél írójával.  
– Jó estét, McGalagony igazgatóasszony! Elnézést a késői zavarásért, de megkaptam az üzenetét. Vállalom, de egy feltétellel.  
– Jó estét, Mr. Malfoy. Örvendek a hírnek. Remélem, hogy nem kér lehetetlent, és teljesíteni tudom.  
– Azt hiszem igen, asszonyom. Máris átköltöznék a Roxfortba, ha lehet.  
– Tessék?  
– Akár holnaptól kész vagyok tanítani, nem csak szeptembertől. Ha jól értem, akkor most nincs olyan professzor, aki felkészíti a diákokat az év végi vizsgáikra.  
– Bevallom, ideális a lelkesedése, mert igen, Binns professzor teljes eltűnése felborította a tanév rendjét. Eredetileg úgy döntött a testület, hogy a házvezető tanárok készítik fel a diákjaikat a mágiatörténet vizsgára , de ha ön be tudja tölteni az állást…  
– Igen, azonnal be tudok lépni. Összepakolom a legszükségesebbeket, és egy órán belül át is megyek, ha kinyitja számomra a hop-hálózatot.  
– Rendben, értesítem a házvezetőket, és várjuk.  
– Köszönöm, asszonyom.  
– Nem, én köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy. Kellemesen meglepett a hozzáállása.

*~*~~*

– Mr. Potter, Merlin hozta újra a Roxfortban! – McGalagony professzor mosolyogva nézett régi tanítványára, aki még mindig nehezen tudott korom nélkül kikászálódni a hop-hálózatra rákötött kandallóból.  
– Igazgatóasszony, jó reggelt kívánok! – Harry Potter kíváncsian bámult körbe a szívének oly kedves igazgatói irodában, üdvözlés után rögtön régi tanára, Dumbledore professzor képét keresve a falon. Az idős férfi mágikus portréja egy kacsintással és ellágyult mosollyal nézett egykori kedvenc diákjára, míg a fekete hajú, fiatal férfi boldogon sóhajtott fel. Roxfortban van újra, annyi év után.  
– Minerva, ha kérhetném, Harry, hiszen lassan húsz éve ismerjük egymást. Jöjjön, foglaljon helyet nálam. Igyunk egy teát. – Miután leültek a méretes íróasztal előtti fotelekbe, a professzor illatosan gőzölgő kannát varázsolt vendége mellé a kisasztalra. – Nos, mint tudja, a roxforti csata hetedik évfordulója kiemelt figyelmet fog kapni a társadalmunk részéről, talán nem túlzok, ha azt mondom, a Varázsvilág egészétől. Számtalan ország vezetője, minisztere, aurorok utaznak el hozzánk a megemlékezésekre, és a kastélyban tartandó esemény csak egy lesz a számos közül.  
– Ne is említse, asszonyom, illetve Minerva, mindegyikre kaptam meghívást – mondta grimaszolva Harry.  
– Ahogy látom, még mindig nehezen viseli maga körül a felhajtást – jegyezte meg mosolyogva a boszorka.  
– Van, ami nem változik. Hermione örök szervező marad, Ginny imádja a partikat, Ron is szívesen megkóstolja a különleges ételcsodákat, csak én vagyok még mindig ilyen…  
– Emberkerülő? Antiszociális? Világmegmentőhöz méltatlan? – Az ajtó felől érkező, enyhén bosszús hang hallatán Harry letette a csészéjét. Ennyit a békés beszélgetésről, gondolta.  
– Malfoy, tudtam, hogy hiányzik valami a napomból! Ezek szerint tényleg igaz a pletyka, itt tanítasz?  
– Igen, Potter, képzeld, valami hasznosat is teszek a világunkért.  
– Hé-hé, tehetek én arról, hogy díszhuszár lett belőlem? Gondolod, erre vágytam világ életemben, hogy egyik ünnepélyről a másikra járjak, és mindenki velem akarjon fotót készíteni?  
– Ha jól rémlik, nem én osztogattam aláírt fényképeket diákkorunkban.  
– Azt csak Lockhart állította, az a hazudós bolond!

– Uraim, ha kérhetném! Volnának szívesen egy pillanatra leülni, és rám figyelni? – A két fiatal férfi, mint gyerekként oly sokszor, most is egyetlen szempillantás alatt vitatkozott össze, idegesítették fel egymást, az üvöltözésig felemelve hangjukat. Kipirult arccal bámultak McGalagony professzorra, mintha – és valószínűleg ez is volt a helyzet – megfeledkeztek volna arról, hogy közönségük is van, más is látja veszekedésüket.  
– Milyen kár, hogy már nem tudok pontot levonni a házuktól, - csóválta fejét a boszorka, majd intett régi diákjainak, hogy foglaljanak helyet mindketten a méretes igazgatói asztal előtti fotelekben. Harry kis híján úgy érezte, újra gyerek, és Malfoyjal való örökös civakodásuk miatt megint büntetőmunkát fog rá kiróni McGalagony professzor, mint diákkorukban számtalanszor megtette.  
– Szóval, önök ketten lesznek felelősek a néhai Perselus Piton professzor újratemetéséért és az azt követő, roxforti csata hetedik évfordulója alkalmából tartandó ünnepély ért, valamint a roxforti díszbál megrendezéséért, koordinálásáért. Talán nem volna muszáj kihangsúlyoznom, ha nem önökről lenne szó, de nyomatékosan megkérném mindkettőjüket, Harry és Draco, hogy működjenek együtt mindenben, lehetőleg vita nélkül. Amennyiben mégis valamilyen konfliktusra kerülne sor kettőjük között, volnának szívesek nem a diákok előtt lerendezni azt? Mr. Malfoy kitűnő professzorrá nőtte ki magát, Harry, és szívesen alkalmazzuk őt itt a Roxfortban, tehát örülnék, ha ebben a szellemben állna neki az együttműködésüknek. Draco, maga pedig ne felejtse el, amit Mr. Potterről mondtam tegnap. Szép napot, jó munkát kívánok! Draco, kísérje Harryt a szobájába!

Némán és Malfoy részéről valószínűleg morcosan ballagtak a félig ismerős kastélyban. Az épület nagyobb része megmaradt, de számos kis új folyosót, oldalágat, szobát is kapott, a néhai Dumbledore professzor útmutatása nyomán. Hermione mesélte Harrynek, hogy volt igazgatójuk nemcsak mindenki másnál jobban ismerte Roxfortot, hanem arra is rájött, hogyan lehet átalakítani, szükség esetén kibővíteni a kastélyt, és ezt a tudását zárt ajtók mögött megosztotta McGalagony professzorral is. Úgy tűnt, hogy most is egy ilyen nem régiben kialakított kastélyrészen járnak.  
– Itt laknak a házvezető tanárok is? – kérdezte Harry,- megtörve a csendet, mikor egy ajtó előtt Malfoy lefékezett.  
– Nem, itt csak a többi professzor és a vendégek fognak tartózkodni – válaszolt a szőke férfi. – Nézd, Potter, sajnálom.  
– Én is, mindent.  
– Mi mindent?  
– Bármit, amit tudtomon kívül tettem. Nem akarok veszekedni, kettőnknél jóval fontosabb ez az ünnepély.  
– Tudsz te egész értelmes is lenni, ha akarsz – vigyorgott Malfoy.  
– Hé, nem úgy volt, hogy nincs több vita? – húzta fel szemöldökét figyelmeztetően Harry.  
– Emiatt nem fogunk összeveszni, ígérem – somolygott továbbra is a férfi. – De igyekszem a többinél visszafogni magam. Végül is, nem mindenki születik zseninek.  
Meg idegesítőnek, gondolta Harry, de szintén igyekezett türtőztetni magát.  
– Ez lesz a szobám? – kérdezte az ajtó felé intve.  
– Igen. És, Potter, köszönöm – mondta Malfoy gyanúsan elpiruló arccal.  
– Mit?  
– Perselust. Hogy elintézted a dísztemetését, ami kijárt neki, mint háborús hősnek. Nekem kellett volna…  
– Az Azkabant elkerülted, de ennyire még nem bocsátottak meg a Minisztériumban, igaz? – érdeklődött Harry halkan. – Gondoltam – mondta, mikor a másik biccentett. – Bejössz?  
– Nem akarok zavarni, pakolj ki, aztán találkozzunk valahol! – javasolta a szőke. – Hozd el a terveidet, és összevetjük az enyémekkel, aztán közöset készítünk belőle, ha lehet.  
– Mit szólnál a könyvtárhoz?  
– Nem jó, sok diák készül ott a vizsgákra.  
– Akkor lehetne itt is, nálam. Legalább biztos volnék abban, hogy nem hagyok a szobámban semmilyen fontos iratot.  
– Elő szokott fordulni?  
– Hajaj! Híresen szórakozott vagyok – vallotta be Harry mosolyogva.  
– Legyen. Visszajövök egy fél óra múlva, jó? – somolygott Malfoy is.  
– Rendben – felelte Harry, már benyitva szobájába. 

Hamar eltelt a fél óra, majd az egész nap, amit meglepő módon nagyobb vita nélkül töltöttek együtt. Malfoy eszméletlen mennyiségű tervet hozott magával, csinos kis mappába rendezve, lekicsinyítve; munkamódszerei kísértetiesen emlékeztették Harryt Hermionéra. Persze, annál több esze volt, hogy ezt el is árulja a férfinak, nem állt szándékában a kettőjük között kialakult pillanatnyi és vélhetően törékeny harmóniát semmivé zúzni. Malfoy sokat és szívesen beszélt, magyarázott, érvelt, és mivel nem Harry felé irányultak szarkasztikus megjegyzései, még élvezni is tudta fanyar humorát.  
Úgy öt óra tájban viszont Harry úgy érezte, menten felrobban a rengeteg információtól meg a fáradtságtól, ha nem hagyják abba a megbeszélést. Malfoy épp levegőt vett, hogy újabb magyarázatba kezdjen, mikor Harry gyomra hangosan megkordult.

– Bocsánat – pirult el a volt hős.  
– Mára már készen vagy, igaz? – vigyorgott a szőke.  
– Hogy érted?  
– Hogy elfáradtál. Látom rajtad.  
– Igen. Milyen jól ismersz.  
– Tizenegy éves korunk óta, nem? Idestova hány éve is? – mosolygott még mindig Malfoy.  
– Nem tudom, matekból sosem voltam jó – vallotta be Harry, miközben a szőke nem hivatalos arcát figyelte. Míg dolgoztak, terveztek, az volt az érzése, hogy Malfoy úgy beszél vele, akár egy tanítvánnyal, hidegen, fensőbbségesen, de most még a hangjának a színe is más volt. Lágyabb, emberibb, Harry számára érdekesebb. Vonzó volt a szőke, ahogy somolyogva méregette őt, hátradőlve a fotelében. Valószínűleg ritkán láttak Roxfort lakói ilyen arckifejezést a másiktól, ezt a barátainak tartogathatta a férfi. 

– Menjünk vacsorázni – javasolta Malfoy, mire Harry nekiállt összeszedni a terveket.  
– Jó, utána folytatjuk? Vagy ihatnánk egyet, annak örömére, hogy milyen jól dolgozunk együtt – szorgalmazta Harry.  
– Ünneplésre méltó dolog ez is, igaz? – kacagott fel nyíltan Malfoy.  
Harry megállt a pakolásban, és a másikra bámult. Hiába ismerték egymást tényleg több, mint egy évtizede, még nem hallotta hangosan nevetni a szőkét jókedvében. Gyerekkorukban csak gunyoros kacaj szállt a másik torkából, nem ilyen önfeledten szórakozott.  
– Mi az, rosszat mondtam? – bámult vissza rá a másik.  
– Nem, igazad van, ünnepeljünk – válaszolta Harry, még mindig megütközve előbbi felfedezésén. Vonzónak találja az exmardekárost, legalábbis ezt a Malfoyt, akivel együtt dolgozott egész nap.  
– Nem muszáj – visszakozott a szőke, megérezve hangulatváltását.  
– De, igen – felelte, majd közelebb lépett Malfoyhoz. – Nincs semmi baj, csak elfáradtam – magyarázkodott, mire kisimult a férfi összeráncolt homloka.  
– Értem. Akkor vacsora után itt?  
– Igen, szívesen látlak. 

Egy pillanatra megállt kettőjük között az idő, ahogy egymás szemébe néztek. Harry megesküdött volna, hogy most esett le az amúgy jóval fürgébb észjárású férfinak, hogy mire ébredt rá ő az előbb. Szinte a szeme előtt cikázott le Malfoy arcán ugyanaz az érzés, ami benne is volt: még egy lépés, és vészesen közel kerültek volna egymáshoz. Kettőjük között mindig is elég sok feszültség volt, de ez a szikrázás, ami most, talán még sose létezett. Vagy csak nem figyelt fel rá Harry, mert dühöngött, nem vette észre, hogy mit palástolt a rengeteg indulat, érzelem, ami felgyűlt benne Malfoy közvetlen közelségétől?  
– Akkor én mennék is – törte meg a pillanatot a másik.  
– Jó, de akkor vacsora után találkozunk, igaz? – kérdezett rá Harry.  
– Persze, találkozunk – vágta rá Malfoy. Túl gyorsan felelt, ennek gyanúsnak kellett volna lennie. De órákkal később, mikor Harry hiába várta a másikat, már úgyis mindegy volt.

*~*~~*

Harry bármerre is ment az elkövetkező héten, jószerével mindenütt csak Malfoy hátát látta, amint épp elkerüli őt. Tisztára hatodévük volt ez a fogócskázás, pedig Harry nem óhajtott magyarázatot kérni arra, hogy miért ültette fel őt a szőke, csak újra együtt akart dolgozni a másikkal. Szerencsére első megbeszélésük alkalmával szinte minden szervezési kérdést tisztáztak, Malfoy percekre lebontott mindent, ezer százalékig hibátlan tervet adott át Harrynek másnap reggeli után, még McGalagony figyelő tekintete előtt, aztán kezdte el kerülni Harryt, mint egy leprást. A fekete hajú első indulatában legszívesebben jól megrázta volna a másikat, hogy vele ne akarjon szórakozni Malfoy, és pláne, mit képzel magáról, de aztán úgy döntött, más utat választ. Ha már a Teszlek Süveg annyira a Mardekárba akarta helyezni, élt a sötétebbik énje nem is oly mélyen rejtőzködő módszereivel, és mikor meglátta a férfi barátait volt házvezető tanáruk újratemetésén, rögtön megkörnyékezte őket .

Meglehetősen nagy szerencséjére a szőke édesanyja rosszul lett Piton gyászszertartásán, így Harrynek alkalma nyílt a két volt iskolatársát, azok párjaival együtt, Roxmortsba hívni egy vajsörre, vagy valami erősebb italra. Ron és Seamus kérdés nélkül kísérték el Pansyt és Blaise-t Harry invitálására, és nem szóltak bele abba sem, mikor Malfoyról kezdtek el pletykálkodni. Harry hálát adott az égnek, hogy nem próbált jobban nyomulni a szőkénél, mikor meghallotta, hogyan verték át a férfit Franciaországban, hogy nem csak a szívét törte össze az a Pierre, hanem valószínűleg az önbecsülését is. Nem érdekelte, ha az arcáról tisztán leolvasható, amit érzett , amióta saját maga elfogadta vonzódását Malfoy iránt, már csak az alkalmat várta, hogy ezt ki is tudja fejezni a szőke felé.

– Épp ideje volt már – jegyezte meg Ron, sokadik söröskupájuk után. Az asztalon állt már egy üveg erős whisky is, amivel bőven megízesítették egymás itókáit. Az asztal körül ülők felnevettek, Pansy Parkinson kifejezetten felvihogott, Harry pedig elpirult, mikor Seamus rákacsintott. De értette, hogy mire gondolnak volt iskolatársai, igen, talán épp elég évet vesztegettek el ők ketten Malfoyjal, harcolva egymás ellen, holott kellemesebb módon is leküzdhették volna a kettőjük között fennálló feszültséget .  
– Azért még ne ronts ajtóstul a házba – figyelmeztette Blaise, aki a legjózanabb maradt a társaságban. – Draco szerette, hogy ha körüludvarolják, így most a távolság, a türelem és a kivárás a legnagyobbfegyvered.  
– Igyekszem, bár azt hiszem, hogy a hétvégi megemlékezési bál után megkérdezem, eljönne-e velem randizni.  
– Tedd azt, mi meg holnap körülszaglászunk kicsit Pansyvel – ígérte Blaise, mire Seamus csattanós puszi nyomot párja arcára. Aztán a puszi csókká mélyült, mire Pansy is Ron ölébe ült, és Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy sürgősen vissza kell mennie Roxfortba. Szerette ezeket a bolondokat, de azért nem ennyire.

*~*~~*

– Draco, cicám, ne add az ártatlan, tudjuk, hogy van köztettek valami Potterrel, különben nem kerülgetnéd, mint macska a forró kását!  
– Sok hülyeséget mondtál már nekem az évek alatt, de ez viszi a prímet, Pansy! Mi a csudából gondolod, hogy érdekel Potter? Vagy, hogy kerülöm őt?  
– Abból, ahogy menekülsz még a tekintete elől is, ahelyett, hogy beszólnál neki – vágta rá Blaise. – Hol a tűz, a spiritusz, a harcos kiállás, amivel diákkorunkban elküldted őt melegebb éghajlatra? Miért zavar annyira a látványa is, hogy háttal ültél neki ma reggel?  
– Ugye, tudod, hogy holnap a bálon nem küldheted el magad mellől, ha veled akar majd táncolni? – érdeklődött Pansy.  
– Mi? Potter? Velem? – A megrökönyödés egy pillanatra kizökkentette Dracót felvett szerepéből, és még mielőtt észrevette volna, elgondolkoztatta, majd pirulásra késztette a felvetés. Barátai összesomolyogtak háta mögött, és Blaise tovább puhította az egykori Jégherceget.  
– Seamus szerint Potter ódákat zeng rólad, hogy nemcsak szexi, hanem okos is vagy, a hátad mögött mindenkinek azt állítja, hogy egyes egyedül a te terveid miatt sikerült ilyen jól ez idáig a szervezés.  
– Egy nagyra nőtt, behemót szakállas kismadár meg azt fecsegte, ha a holnap esti bál is az eddigiekhez hasonlóan remek lesz, akkor McGalagony professzor téged fog jelölni a Mardekár házvezetőjének – fejezte be Pansy a pletykáját.

Draco Malfoy gyanakodva nézett egyik barátjáról a másikra:  
– És ti miért is örülnétek annak, ha én Potterrel összejönnék?  
– Gondold el, mekkora buli lenne hatosban a randi – kacsintott rá Blaise.  
– Lüke – lökte meg Pansy olasz barátjukat. – Nem számít, ha nem akarod őt, Draco, csak végre jó lenne, ha kicsit kirúgnál a hámból – mondta a boszorka komolyan. – Egészen besavanyodtál így egy magadban, megfeledkeztél arról, hogy milyen nagyszerű móka tud lenni a szerelem.  
– A legutóbb, amikor belekóstoltam, csak bajt hozott rám – válaszolta csöndesen a szőke férfi.  
– Az már évekkel ezelőtt volt, Pierre már a múlté, míg Potter itt heverne a lábaid előtt, egyetlen csettintésedre. Ki más lehetne jobb visszavágás annak a bunkónak, ha nem a Varázsvilág Legnagyobb Hőse? – vigyorgott cinkosan Pansy.  
– Ebben van valami – mosolyodott el Draco is, majd egy fél perc múlva újra elkomorult. – Mégis: pont Potter?  
– Ha van ember a Földön, aki tenyerén fog hordozni, akkor ő az – felelte szokatlanul bizakodóan a boszorkány. – Ízig-vérig griffendéles, és amióta ismerlek benneteket, megy ez a macska-egér harc közöttetek. Mintha egy dalt, költeményt próbálnátok eljátszani, bármerre menekültél is, mindenütt Pottert láttad magad előtt. Most utolérheted, Draco, egyenrangú lehetsz vele, ha akarsz.  
– Igen, de vajon Draco akarja-e? – tette fel a mindjük fejében forgó kérdést Blaise hangosan.

*~*~~*

Draco Malfoy rég érezte magát ennyire mindenki figyelmének kereszttűzében, mint a Roxfort elleni csata emlékére megrendezett díszbálon, és ezt Harry is jól látta a szőkén. Amióta újra a kastélyban volt, ismét érdeklődéssel szemlélte a férfi minden lépését, mint hatodévükben, de már teljesen másképpen és persze más indítatásból. Ronnak sem árulta el, pedig az részegen ráhibázott, hogy a Tekergők térképe újfent kiterítve feküdt az ágya melletti kis szekrényen, és elég gyakran nézegette rajta a pontot, ami Draco Malfoy hollétét jelölte.

Étkezések alatt, a szervezési megbeszéléseken, a bál vendégeinek fogadásakor is egyfolytában leste a szeme sarkából a higgadtnak kinéző férfit, és megtanulta, hogy a másik melyik gesztusa árulkodik hangulatáról. Volt egy, amit különösen szeretett, mert neki szólt: ha Draco megérezte, hogy figyeli őt, nekiállt nem létező porszemeket söprögetni az amúgy is makulátlan öltözékéről. Nem ruházkodott már túl divatosan, de persze azért a többi tanárhoz és általában a varázslókhoz képest sokkal jobban nézett ki. Harry véleménye szerint egyszerűen kiforrottabb stílusa volt a férfinek, tudta, mi áll jól neki, és azt hordta előszeretettel. Megfigyelte, hogy Dracónak vannak kedvenc ruhái, illetve hogy bizonyos társaságban még előkelőbb talárt hord, mintegy pajzsként a külvilág megítélése ellen. A szőke professzor nem hallotta, de Harry igen, hogy hányszor kellett McGalagony igazgatóasszonynak a férfi háta mögött őt megvédenie, hány, akár még aranyvérű látogató is kételkedett abban, hogy Draco Malfoy jól tanít. Azt mondták, inkább az Azkabanban lenne a helye, a katedra helyett. Harry ettől mindig dühös lett, érzelmei lassanként a csodálatból, tetszésből átváltottak valami jóval mélyebbre, és épp a díszbál előtt ébredt erre rá. 

Elég volt ehhez megpillantania Dracót a lépcsősor tetején, az ezüstszegéllyel díszített, Mardekár-zöld talárjában. A szőke férfi kényelmetlenül érezte magát ruháiban, feszélyezetten nézett körül, mikor tekintete találkozott Harryével, aki ugyanolyan öltözéket viselt.  
Ahogy lefelé menet Draco egyfolytában Harryre nézve lépdelt, a hős szíve veszett ütemet vert, tisztán érezte a kettőjük között lévő, immár több mint erotikus kötődést. Mert persze az is volt, legszívesebben szájon csókolta volna a szőkét, mikor az végre mellé ért a lépcső alján. Nem érdekelte hányan állnak körülöttük az előtérben, odalépett a férfihoz beszélgetni. Elhatározta, ha törik, ha szakad, a bál vége előtt elhívja a másikat randevúra, és Draco szemének csillogása arról árulkodott, hogy talán igent is mond a vonzó férfi.

– Potter, nem tudtam, hogy egyforma ruhánk lesz.  
– Meg akartalak lepni, remélem, sikerült.  
– Igen. Tőled nem várt módon, de nem rossz a végeredmény – felelt Draco ironikusan. Harry már megszokta a másik csípős nyelvét, mosolyogva próbált tovább csevegni, amíg nem szólítja őket a kötelesség.  
– Pedig rajtam nem áll annyira jól, mint rajtad.  
– Ejnye, Potter, egy bók? Még a végén azt hiszem, hogy akarsz tőlem valamit!  
– Ne hidd, légy biztos benne – válaszolt Harry merészen, egészen Draco füléhez hajolva. A férfi elpirult, zavartan félrenézett, mire a sötétebb hajú megkönyörült rajta. – Itt jön az igazgatóasszony, kezdődik a mulatság.  
– Igen – mondta csöndesen Draco, és némán várták be McGalagony professzort. 

Még mielőtt azonban Harry ellépett volna a másik mellől, üdvözölni egykori tanárát, picit közelebb húzódott Dracóhoz, és mintegy véletlenül megsimogatta a férfi kezét.  
Áramütésszerű volt a kettőjük mágiája közti pillanatnyi kapcsolódás, és Harry ránézett a szőkére, ezúttal őszintén, nyíltan, szíve minden vágyódását egyetlen szempillantásba sűrítve. Remélte, hogy az előttük álló órák alatt Draco átgondolja majd egyelőre csak félig megtett ajánlatát, és ad kettőjüknek egy lehetőséget.

*~*~~*

_A szőke férfi becsukta az emlékkönyvet, és ezzel aktiválta a zsupszkulcsot. A száguldó varázsutazás nyomán egy napfényes, tágas, valószínűleg nyaralónak berendezett ház nappalijában találta magát, a rattan bútorok mögött egy naplemente képe díszítette a falat. A nyitott teraszajtón kitekintve látta a tengert is, csak a meglepetés hétvégét szervező párját nem._

_– Harry? Potter, merre vagy?_  
– Itt vagyok, Draco – sétált be egy újabb ajtó felől a kérdezett. Kezében fehér rózsaszirmok voltak, amiket későn próbált eldugni a háta mögé.  
– Te most vagy megint túl sok mugli romantikus nyáltengert néztél, vagy hallgattál Pansy állítólag beton biztos romantikus ötleteire.  
– Mindkettő – felelte bűnbánóan a másik.  
– Fehér rózsaszirmok az ágyon és körülötte? – kérdezte Draco, mire Harry elpirulva bólintott. – Reménytelen vagy.  
– Csak próbálkozom, ami nem mindig sikerül – mondta a sötét hajú férfi, majd eldobva a virágokat a szőkéhez lépett, és csókot nyomott annak kívánatos szájára. – Az emlékkönyv legalább tetszett?  
– Igen, bár nem pontos. És persze nem örökítetted meg a lényeget, mikor hebegve-habogva először elhívtál vacsorázni.  
– Meg az első csókunkat sem – felelte a párja, miközben egyre lelkesebben puszilgatta Draco nyakát.  
– Azt, amelyikről megfeledkeztél, mert annyira részeg voltál?  
– Mondtam már, emlékeztem rá, álmodtam róla ezerszer is, de meggyőztem magam, hogy csak vágyálom.  
– Javíthatatlan vagy – csóválta a fejét Draco, aztán percekre abbamaradt kettőjük között a beszélgetés.  
– De nem menthetetlen – zihálta Harry a heves csókjuk után. Keményedő férfiasságát Dracóhoz dörgölte, mire párja lehunyt szemmel, aprókat nyögve viszonozta mozdulatát. Aztán felpattantak a kék szemek:  
– Hálóba, most!  
– Pedig azt hittem, hogy lesz időm a kézkérésre is – felelte csintalanul vigyorogva Harry.  
– Potter, megtiltom, hogy a hátam mögött találkozz Pansyvel! Az a nő rossz hatással van rád.  
– A te barátod.  
– Pláne. Na, nyomás. És erről még beszélünk.  
– A házasságról? Nekem reggel is ráér a dolog.  
– Használhatnád valami másra is a szádat, mint a feleselés – adta ki a parancsot végül a szőke, mikor a hálóba értek, mire párja csak kuncogott, de engedelmesen letérdelt elé. 

_A vágy átcsapott szenvedélyes tettekbe, kielégült sóhajok, később kiáltások hangjai töltötték meg a bungaló környékét._  
A nappaliban álló kandalló tetején egy varázstárgy, az apró sárkányfigura megigazította kényelmetlen nyakörvét, a platinából készült fémgyűrűt, amit a fekete hajú férfi rábízott reggelig, majd fogai közé kapta farka végét, így védve értékes kincsét, és álomba merült. A holdfény kíváncsian cirógatta meg a mágikus állatkát, és elolvasta az ékszerbe vésett betűket:  
„Mindig előttem.”  


**VÉGE**


End file.
